Fanfiction Can Be Helpful
by LoveTwilight15
Summary: What happens when one sunny day in Forks, Bella decides to read a fanfic about her honeymoon with Edward? One Shot. BxE. Lemons inside! Rated M for lemons.


_**Just a little one shot I thought up. I'll try to update my other stories soon. I hope you enjoy..this is my first lemon so please be nice. I'm not sure if I'll ever do another lemon. I'm thinking about writing my own version of the honeymoon but I'm not sure. I'll see how this one goes. Enough rambling. Enjoy!**_

_****Disclaimer** I don't own twilight or the characters. That belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

~BPOV~

It was one of those sunny days in Forks where we couldn't go outside. Lately Emmett had been telling me about some fanfiction stories he'd been reading about me and Edward and I decided I'd had enough. I was going to read one today on my laptop Edward bought me. Edward was currently in the shower and Renesmee was at the main house with Jacob and everyone else. I went online and found a story about our honeymoon and it looked interesting so I decided to read it. I laid back on the bed and started in the story.

Boy was it interesting. It almost fit our honeymoon exactly. It got me so worked up and aroused that I knew Edward could smell me. I needed release and fast. Like clockwork, Edward walked out of the bathroom with a loosely hung towel around his waist, looking incredibly sexy.

"What's gotten you so worked up, love?" he asked me. I was too worked up to say anything so I just answered by putting my shield down and letting him hear what I'd read.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Yeah. Edward, I need you." as soon as I said the words he was on me, pushing the laptop aside and frantically reaching for the buttons of my shirt. He got all of them undone and pushed the shirt off of me and ripped my bra off. So much for being the careful Edward he usually is.

He started sucking on my breasts and teasing me through my lounge pants. It felt so good but I needed more. I reached for his towel and yanked it off of him so he could get my point. He looked up at me almost shocked.

"Bella, I thought you needed a release and wanted me to give it to you. Let's do that first then we'll make love, okay?" he said calmly. How was he able to speak complete sentences right now? I just nodded and moaned.

Edward's hands were everywhere on me and he reached down to rip off my pants. He looked shocked when he saw I had no underwear on. I just smiled at him sheepishly, waiting for him to continue. He ran a finger through my wet folds and then kissed right above my core. I whimpered.

He finally pressed his lips on my womanhood and started kissing and sucking on my clit. He reached his hands up to play with my breasts while he worked on me. It felt so good and I could already feel the clenching in my stomache. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Edward bit my clit hard one last time and I climaxed immediately. He drank up everything I gave him, then crawled up my body to kiss me passionately. When he pulled back, I saw that he was completely ready for sex.

"Edward, lay down." I said moving to give him my spot on the bed. He laid down hesitantly. As soon as he was down I got on top of him and straddled his waist. I let him position himself at my entrance and slid down on top of him. He started moaning and thrusting his hips upward to meet mine. Being with him like this felt so right. We both knew we wouldn't last long. Edward flipped me over and was on top of me still thrusting gently inside of me.

"Harder, Edward!" I screamed at him. He immediately started thrusting harder and harder until I felt my orgasm coming. "I'm so close!!" I yelled out. Edward reached his hand down to rub my clit and I was gone. I screamed his name as my orgasm washed over me. Two seconds later he was spilling his seed inside of me and yelling my name. He collapsed on top of me and it felt good to feel his weight on me.

"Wow, Edward. That was amazing." I said to him breathless even though I didn't need to breathe.

"I know, Bella." He said back just as breathless.

We just laid there for a mintue in each others arms before he finally looked up at me.

"Love, would you care to tell me why you were reading that?" he asked me.

"Umm.....because.....Emmett wouldn't shut up about it and I just decided to read one to see what he was talking about.....I didn't know it would..........affect me so bad." I answered shyly.

He just smiled his crooked grin and mumbled sweet nothings until he looked up at me and said "Maybe we should read those more often then." with a mischevious smile.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. If I get enough reviews, I might do this in Edward's point of view.**_

_**If I don't get any reviews, I'll take it as no one wants it in his point of view so this will just be a one shot of Bella's point of view.**_

_**Thanks for reading (:**_

_**~B.S.~**_


End file.
